The shed
by Sociallyawkwardwriterr
Summary: You've got to learn to appreciate the little things in life. I suck at summaries, it's honestly Daryl/Beth smut and drabble. Lemon. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

It was wrong. He knew it was wrong, it's never been right. He should've just stopped it months ago but he couldn't himself back. He promises time and time again that he would end it, but every time they were together he'd crumbled under sweet voice and feathered touch. He was in far too deep. He clenched his hands as he walks around the block to the courtyard, there's an old shed there against a back fence where they meet, the stupid gardening equipment always getting in the way.

The mud squelches under his thick and heavy boots and it starts to rain as he hears a call for his name.

"Daryl, get over here!" It was her. He couldn't help but smile and pick up his pace a little more. Dirtying his shoes and the welcome mat when he enters the confines of the damp wooden shed. Her hairs damp and clothes a little soggy but it doesn't ruin her smile. She reaches up and holds his face, kissing him softly.

Daryl tries to speak but she kisses him again.

"You don't need to talk all the time ya know."

"Quiet girly." He rolls his eyes, common sense gone out the window as he picks her up and places her on top a crate. He tugs off his shirt and she does the same, giving each other sloppy kisses between lingering and forbidden looks.

The rains pouring harder and the damn leak in the roof drips onto his back. Surely Rick will be wondering where he is, Daryl didn't give any warning before taking off.

She shudders as his strong hands grip her waist and his teeth nip at her neck, her head leans to the side and he bites down harder while sliding his hands down to his belt where he undoes his trousers. She smirks into the kiss and buries her hands in his thick hair. He smells like ash and wood, he's been working with Rick and Carol all day.

Beth whines as he presses against her, she feels his erection on her thigh and reaches down to stroke him gently. He moans into her mouth as she plays with him. He's never been good at keeping quiet.

"Careful Missy," He warns.

Beth rolls her eyes and lifts her dress and slides her pants down her legs.

The sound of the hard rain and wind disguises their moans and whimpers as best it can, but it's soon dark and they've lost track of time.

Beth clutches to Daryl, breathing ragged as she leans against his bare chest. She kisses his skin gently and looks up into his eyes. There has always been something about his eyes that she's adored, they're soft and brown, and they're gentle with her. Daryl and his guard, she curses, when they first met she was lucky if she'd get three words out of him, it's not too different now. Words have just been replaced with his moans.

Daryl coughs as he backs up, straightening out his remaining clothes.

"Are you blushing?" Beth asks as she leans back, her chest exposed and sweaty, and the dress has ridden so high he can see the curls between her legs. He glances away and she giggles. "It's okay Daryl, I understand." She winks at him and they quickly get dressed.

She leaves first, running through the pouring rain under the cover of night to the lookout tower for her shift. Although late Maggie and Glenn gladly swap places without much defiance. Her legs a little wobbly as she sits down, a rifle under her arm and flashlight sat next to her.

**Another Daryl/Beth story, but I love this couple so much. These chapters will be quiet short but I'm hoping that'll make me write more of them, I'm aiming for about forty and will roughly follow a storyline but I'm going to mainly focus on Daryl and Beth sorting through their feelings. Reviews will be more than welcome! And check out my other story, Breathe.**


	2. Chapter 2

They were used to quiet, but this was something else. This was awkward. Beth avoided everyone's eyes as she sits curled up in the back seat, eyes focused instead on the passing trees and scarce sighting of birds.

Daryls watching her from the passenger seat through the window, she's barely looked at him and that doesn't sit well. They were okay a week ago, and the week before, the thought pissed him off. He hasn't done anything and with a scowl, he starts up a conversation with Rick, who's driving. Carl glances between them but sees nothing off, a quiet Beth and grumpy Daryl. He shakes his head and straightens out his hat. He's excited, it's his first run for a while and they're going to a superstore.

Beth zones in and out of conversations for the hour and a half they were driving and when they pull up into a deserted car par she grabs her knife from her belt and double checks the pistol in her holster.

With the slamming of the car doors, a few stragglers turn their heads, blood dripping from their mouths and hollow eyes.

She'll never get used to killing them but without a word or look towards anyone else she slives through the neck of a walker that was approaching her. It collapses to the floor, jaw still moving to try to bite her ankles. She kicks it to the side and goes to another.

Beth has killed four before they've entered the building.

Daryl watches her, with a keen eye as he fires bolts through several walkers. She handles her own he can admit that now.

They enter the story, quickly surveying the area, and then they spread out, filling carts full of items. Beth is going through the children section smiling at the clothes when a hand grabs her shoulder and pushes her against a wall, another hand pressed over her mouth. She squeaks.

Daryl laughs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? " He says smirking. she wriggles free and but he grabs hold of her wrists.

"Let go of me, Daryl." He rolls his eyes.

"Stubborn brat." He mutters and he puts her over her shoulder and going through into an office. He kicks a chair towards the door and pins her to the desk.

"I'll ask again, what the fuck is wrong with you? You've been ignoring me, and I don't know about you but I've done nothing fucking wrong." She can't look at him. Her head rests to the side and she stares out the window, then to the floor as she regards the scattered office equipment and papers.

"Nothing." She whispers. "Is wrong."

"Bullshit." He hisses. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me."

Daryl slides his hands from her wrists to her throat and forces her to look at him. She whimpers and bucks her hips at him. She bites her lip and finally, Daryl gets it. He has her jeans off before she can say please.

She's missed alone time with him.

She whimpers under her touch and her eyes roll back as he grazes a finger over the wet spot on her underwear.

Shes missed him.


End file.
